Segunda Oportunidad
by odango tsukino
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde la batalla contra Sailor galaxia, Serena y Seiya viven separados pero... ¿felices?, Seiya deja de lado la lealtad hacia su princesa solo para poder ver de nuevo a Serena
1. Recuerdos

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de **_**Naoko Takeuchi, pero la historia es 100% idea mia : )**_

_**Este es mi primer fic por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa, soy nueva en todo esto y se nota lo se, pero he leído tantos fics y amo a la pareja de Serena y Seiya que quise también crear mi propio fic espero que sea el primero de muchos.**_

_**Ahora si a leer**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Segunda oportunidad**

_Han pasado varios años desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, realmente he olvidado cuantos han pasado, pero lo que no podre olvidar es a esa chica de cabellos rubios y mirada celeste, no se cómo logro que me enamorara de ella, lo peor es que ella no lo planeo, realmente no lo deseaba, ella tenía novio pero aun así quise esforzarme para conquistarla, una parte de mi sabia que mi amor no sería correspondido, pero la otra parte decía que luchara por ella, por obtener su amor, nunca lo pude obtener, ahora estoy de vuelta en Kinmoku con la princesa, soy feliz pero aun así… quiero verla. _

_Por lo que veo todos han olvidado cuando luchamos junto con las Sailors Scouts de la tierra, es sorprendente que lo olviden, ella fueron una gran ayuda para nosotros, no solo contra sailor galaxia, también nos ayudaron a encontrar algo que nunca pensamos que existía y menos dentro de nosotros, la esperanza y el amor._

_Como quisiera poder ir a la tierra buscar a mi bombón y raptarla como prometí, aun recuerdo cuando le dije que la amaba._

=Flash Back=

_**Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran enserio - me atreví a decirle**_

_**Seiya…bueno…yo quiero - note como le costaba darme una respuesta**_

_**Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas…solo porque me gustas bombón - se sorprendió, tal vez no esperaba que esa fuera mi respuesta, o que yo supiera que me iba a rechazar, me acerque a su oído para que solo ella escuchara lo que iba a decir, no importaba que estuviéramos solos – sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare – se sorprendió de una forma que me pareció encantadora y recordé porque me había enamorado de ella – solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea – me miraba como si estuviera conteniendo las lagrimas – bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou.**_

_**Seiya – fue lo único que pudo decir, pero se notaba que esta preocupada**_

_**Ahora si pondré entusiasmo en el ultimo concierto que tendremos – intentaba que mi sonrisa se viera natural, pero la verdad es que por dentro me sentía realmente devastado – bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio – decir eso fue muy difícil, pero no me arrepiento.**_

_**Discúlpame – me dijo a punto de llorar, eso me dolió mas, saber que lloraba por mi culpa.**_

_**No, no tienes porque disculparte – intentaba calmarla – solo que – me fui acercando poco a poco a su rostro, quería probar por primera y ultima vez sus labios, cuando estuve cerca de tocarlos ella movió su rostro y el beso que iba dirigido a sus labios termino en su mejilla, fue muy doloroso… pero no me habría gustado besarla a la fuerza, ese sería una peor recuerdo, note que ella había derramado algunas lagrimas ¿se sentiría arrepentida? No lo creo – me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón. **_

_**Seiya – dijo ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos, mi nombre suena tan amargo de esa manera.**_

=Fin del Flas Back=

_Hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero una de la que estoy muy feliz es de haberla conocido, debí pelear mas por su amor, pero sería una pelea sin sentido, ella amaba demasiado a su novio, y por lo que se tiene un destino que cumplir con él, quisiera volver y saber que ha pasado con mi bombón pero, eso es una falta contra la princesa y mi lealtad hacia ella es más grande que el amor que siento hacia Serena…no es verdad, eso no es verdad, mi amor es más grande, que importa si muero solo quiero ver su sonrisa una vez más._

El joven corrió hacia los jardines del palacio, por el camino se encontró con muchos guardias y conocidos pero no hizo ningún caso el seguía su trayectoria.

Sailor Fighter, Sailor Fighter – gritaban Healer y Maker pero decidieron correr detrás de ella

Espera un segundo, detente , ¿Qué pasa? Fighter ¿Me estas escu…? – Sailor Fighter desapareció para dar paso nuevamente a Seiya Kou - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – seguía esperando una explicación Healer, ahora mas furiosa.

Algo que debí haber hecho antes – fue lo último que dijo Seiya antes de llegar al jardín y desaparecer, lo único que pudieron ver Healer y Maker fue una estrella fugaz.

Y ahora ¿Qué le diremos a la princesa? – Maker miraba a Healer para saber qué hacer.

Ella ya lo sabe – las dos Sailors voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidas de ver quien les hablaba.

Princesa, perdón no sabemos a donde fue Sei… Fighter – decía arrodillada Healer.

Pero yo si lo sé – les decía su princesa con una sonrisa – el ha ido al planeta tierra, ha ido a ver a Serena.

Quiera que vayamos por el princesa – ahora era Maker la que dirigía la palabra a su princesa.

Quiero que cumpla su deseo, pero no quiero verlo herido – la sonrisa de la princesa cambio por una cara de preocupación – ustedes también vayan a la tierra, pero para vigilar a Seiya, si notan que se hace mucho daño a el mismo tráiganlo de vuelta.

¿y si no es así? ¿y si… si su amor es correspondido? – la pregunta de Maker tomo por sorpresa a su compañera pero no a la princesa, su cara parecía de tristeza.

Si ven que se ha hecho mucho daño tráiganlo de vuelta – repitió la princesa dando una respuesta más que obvia para las Sailors

Princesa – susurraron las dos al ver como su princesa se marchaba, se pusieron de pie y solo se miraron con preocupación.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Cuatro años han pasado desde la última batalla, como olvidarla, fue cuando todas mis amigas me demostraron que no estoy sola, creo que hay alguna diferencia entre la Serena de hace cuatro años y la actual, ya no soy tan llorona, no dependo tanto de mis amigas, aun así seguimos saliendo juntas, no con tanta frecuencia como antes, nuestros estudios, a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no las veo desde que Seiya se fue, es decir desde que Yaten Taiki, la Princesa Kakkyu y Seiya se fueron._

_Me pregunto si les irá bien, eso espero que sí, me imagino que si regresan Haruka de seguro molestaría a Seiya, ¿otra vez pensando en él?, bueno es obvio es solo un amigo y siento algo de melancolía por no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo, si eso es._

_Pero…si solo es un amigo… ¿Por qué aun guardo ese llavero con forma de osito que me regalo en nuestra cita?_

=Flash Back=

_**¡Ay! Mira que bonito oso – dije muy emocionada**_

_**Será mío – afirmo Seiya con la seguridad de siempre, después de maniobrar un poco con la maquina consiguió tomarlo – lo logre – grito victorioso.**_

_**Bien hecho Seiya – dije aplaudiéndole, como si lo que había hecho fuera imposible, el se agacho a tomarlo y lo mostro con pose triunfal – muchas gracias – dije extendiendo mi mano.**_

_**¿De qué hablas? – contesto con duda, aunque no lo podría saber ya que llevaba lentes oscuros.**_

_**Gracias por darme el oso – dije incrédula.**_

_**Si quieres uno consíguelo tu – me dijo poniendo el oso en su bolsillo y dando media vuelta dejándome sola.**_

_**Me lo esperaba – pensé, realmente lo esperaba y aun así extendí mi mano como tonta.**_

=Fin del Flas Back=

_Creo que después de todo… no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo una niña que sigue guardando todos sus recuerdos y sueños, por más que digo que lo guardare en una caja para luego dejarla tumbada y llenarse de polvo no puedo, ese osito esta guardado en un cajón junto a mi broche, claro ese es otro cambio, ya no voy a todos lados con mi broche, ya puedo ser una chica normal Sailor Moon no ha aparecido en cuatro años, y aunque extraño transformarme debo admitir que me encanta mi vida de chica normal, pero aun no olvido esas palabra, Moon Eternal…Make UP!_

Serena perdón ¿has esperado mucho?

Descuida Mina, tuve un tiempo para pensar – le decía su amiga con una gran sonrisa

Y en que piensa, futura señora Chiba – decía mina pícaramente como siempre.

Umm pues en todo y en nada a la vez – mina solo la observo con curiosidad – vámonos las chicas nos esperan, recuerda que no podemos reunirnos como antes.

Si lo sé – dijo Mina con una cara de tristeza – a veces me gustaría volver a la preparatoria, y volver a salir como antes.

Si era de esperarse en ti – contesto su amiga

Espera Serena Tsukino ¿desde cuándo eres tan responsable? – mina miro a su amiga con cara interrogativa

Mina ya estamos por salir de la universidad, debemos ponernos serias con todo esto y… ¿Por qué me miras así? – le pregunto con algo de miedo Serena.

Muy bien ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Serena? – bromeaba su amiga

Ya basta Mina, solo madure

Las palabras "Serena" y "madura" solo irían en la misma oración si en medio dijera "no es" – decía Mina riéndose.

Que mala – Comenzaron a caminar pero Serena paro de golpe – _ese… ese es Seiya_

Qué te pasa Serena que tienes – mina solo vio como Serena señalaba algo o a alguien - ¿Qué? ¿Ese viejo de ahí?

Serena seguía viendo, pero decidió frotarse los ojos para ver si su mente no la engañaba – _no está, pero… ese era Seiya ¿o no?_- cuando noto que su amiga le hablaba la miro – lo siento es que me pareció ver a alguien conocido – se excuso.

Si, ahora que lo pienso ese anciano se parece a tu papa – Serena la miro con una cara de molestia que hizo que Mina parara de reír – está bien ya sigamos, apresúrate o se molestaran de nuevo con nosotras.

¡SI! – grito Serena corriendo detrás de Mina


	2. Extrañandote

**Mm Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen como saben todos son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo II:**

Las chicas estaban reunidas en un café del parque todas platicaban sobre cómo iban sus vidas pero serena estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención.

_Juraría que era Seiya, pero es como si hubiera desaparecido, mi mente debe estar jugándome bromas pesadas porque ¿Qué haría Seiya aquí si ya cumplió su mision? Debi haberlo imaginad, si eso es – _Serena seguía en su mundo ignorando a todas.

¡Serena! ¿Estás escuchando?, sigues siendo una tonta, tu no cambias – Rei intentaba llamar su atención, Serena solo la observo pero aun no reaccionaba – ahora si me está asustando, ¿Qué te pasa?

No me pasa nada, solo estaba…pensando – dijo con un toque de gracia serena.

Estas segura que estas bien, tal vez estas enferma y no te has dado cuenta – Amy rápido tomo la temperatura de Serena.

Estoy bien chicas no se preocupen – intentaba de todas maneras quitarse a sus amigas de encima.

Ya se – dijo Lita llamando la atención de todas - ¿acaso estas nerviosa por la boda?

Todas se quedaron en silencio mirando a serena esperando un respuesta.

Chicas falta mucho para la boda, Darien y yo decidimos casarnos cuando termine de estudiar así que faltan 5 meses, no tengo porque preocuparme.

Muy bien futura Señora Chiba ya nos quedo claro, pero no te preocupes ya verás que 5 meses pasan rápido – decía Mina intentando animar a su amiga.

¿Hasta qué acabes la escuela? Creo que Darien se quedara esperando para siempre – Rei por el contrario intentaba hacerla enojar.

¿Qué dijiste? Claro que no yo me esforzare y así Darien y yo nos… - Serena solo sintió que algo en su pecho se oprimía y no la dejaba ni respirar – me esforzare – termino de decir con una gran sonrisa intentando convencer a sus amigas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Seiya acababa de llegar a la tierra, quedo observando todo a su alrededor – es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí – suspiro – debo darme prisa, Yaten y Taiki deben estar en camino para llevarme de regreso, solo que esta vez espero no regresar con un "lo que pudo ser".

Comenzó a caminar, solo recorría la ciudad antes de comenzar con todos los preparativos – con que debo comenzar exactamente, debo buscar un departamento, hablar con la disquera para tener otro contrato, ya que Taiki y Yaten vendrán debería decir que Three Lights volverá, debo saber donde esta Bombón, comenzare por el departamento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Unas horas más tardes, dos estrellas fugaces se vieron por el cielo hasta que por fin llegaron a la tierra.

Deja que yo sea el primero en golpear a Seiya – decía un nada tranquilo Yaten.

Yaten recuerda cuales fueron las ordenes de la princesa, debemos esperar, por el momento hay que encontrarlo, limitémonos a eso – Yaten cruzo los brazos molesto por la actitud de Taiki.

Pero ¿tienes al menos una idea de donde pueda estar? – Taiki solo negó con la cabeza – me lo esperaba, y con lo impredecible que es Seiya ahora puede estar en cualquier lugar, tal vez este en alguna disquera intentando…o no, no estará pensando que Three Lights volverá porque yo me rehusó.

Ay Yate en estos momentos eso es lo que menos importa, vamos a buscarlo, ahora si fueras Seiya ¿Dónde estarías?

Comiendo – Taiki miro al peli plateado por la inmadurez con la que tomaba todo este asunto - ¿Qué? Tu sabes que Seiya estaría comiendo, es lo que mejor hace – Taiki solo rodo los ojos y lo dejo solo, aunque tuviera que ser el solo el que encontrara a Seiya lo haría, se lo prometió a su princesa.

**S&S**

Serena te noto algo distraída ¿te pasa algo? – Darien se acercaba a ella para ver si estaba enferma, Serena se alejo un poco y le sonrió.

Me encuentro bien, las chicas me dijeron lo mismo pero te aseguro que estoy bien, es solo que…no he comido bien últimamente – su sonrisa no podía parecer mas falsa.

En ese caso te invitare a cenar ¿qué te parece? – ella solo asintió.

_Creo que soy muy buena actriz, o Darien no noto mi sonrisa falsa, estoy segura que si fuera Seiya ya hubiera hecho lo que fuera para hacerme sonreír de verdad, pero que estoy pensando, el se fue y yo…yo soy muy feliz aquí con Darien, lo soy._

Y con esos pensamientos cruzando por su mente Serena acompaño a Darien, aunque lo único que quería era estar sola.

**S&S**

**Seiya POV**

_Quiero volver a ver a mi bombón, quiero volver a abrazarla y tenerla junto a mi, pero…ella es feliz sin mi, ¿Qué hago aquí si ella es feliz?, tal vez…debería volver a Kinmoku y olvidarla, pero es difícil olvidarla._

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – _vaya Yaten parece furioso, ¿cómo me habrá encontrado?, y yo que pensé que me había ocultado bien – _quisiera dejar de comer un momento y prestarnos atención – creo que mejor hago lo que dice – te dije que estaría comiendo - ¿acaso soy tan predecible?

Seiya, ¿no entiendes que nos preocupaste? - _¿por que cree que no lo entiendo?_

Claro que lo entiendo es solo que esto es algo que tenía que hacer – _espero que con eso se queden mas tranquilos, por sus miradas creo que no, umm que puedo decir para que se calmen – _solo quiero ver a mi bombón.

Seiya ella nunca te corresponderá reacciona por favor - _todos en el restaurant nos quedan viendo, a Yaten le encanta llamar la atención - _¿Qué me ven? Sigan comiendo.

Gran respuesta Yaten, dejen de preocuparse y coman, aun debemos buscar un departamento, decir que Three Lights volverá y…

Claro que no, Three Lights no volverá – _debía suponerlo, Yaten y su negatividad _- ¿Por qué tomas decisiones sin consultarnos?

Vamos Yaten será divertido, volverás a ser famoso – _creo que Yaten va a matarme si sigo así, necesito ayuda – _vamos Taiki tu concuerdas conmigo ¿verdad?

Seiya por favor toma las cosas con más seriedad – _vaya ayuda, debí suponerlo, creo que no soy del agrado de ninguno de los dos._

Entiéndanme ustedes, se que lo que cometí es una locura, pero ya saben lo que dicen a veces se cometen locuras…por amor, pero claro como pueden comprenderlo ustedes que nunca han amado.

Te equivocas nosotros amamos a nuestra princesa.

Eso no es amor, aunque nosotros tenemos un sentimiento muy puro hacia la princesa, eso no es amor, al menos no el amor que yo siento.

¿Cómo sabes que lo tuyo no es obsesión? - _¿obsesión? Estoy seguro que no es eso._

Eso no es verdad, sé que no es obsesión por que solo quiero ver a mi bombón feliz, no me importa que no sea conmigo – _claro que no me importa, solo quiero verla feliz, solo queiro verla feliz._

**S&S**

**Serena POV**

_Quiero estar sola, quiero irme a mi casa, pero no puedo dejar solo a Darien, tendré que resignarme a estar aquí._

¿Qué te parece la comida de este lugar? Es deliciosa ¿no crees? – _Darien parece como si no entendieras que no quiero estar aquí._

Si es verdad, está muy rica – _intentare terminar este plato y luego le diré que me siento mal._

Ella nunca te corresponderá reacciona por favor – _vaya creo que no soy la única que no está de humor, creo que a ese chico le quieren quitar a su novia, ¿umm? Y a mí que me importa eso, ay Serena te has vuelto muy chismosa _– ¿Qué me ven? Sigan comiendo.

Hay gente que no sabe comportarse en estos lugares – _ahora que lo pienso Darien es muy serio, me gustaría que a veces fuera un poco mas bromista y no tan frio, donde habrá quedado el Darien del que me enamore, antes era gracioso, amoroso y atento casi como Sei…me estoy volviendo loca._

Darien me estoy sintiendo mal, mejor me voy a mi casa - _ sal, sal corriendo, vuela si es necesario pero vete Serena vete._

Espera yo te llevo – _lo que menos necesito ahora es ir escuchando un sernos de que debo cuidarme._

Descuida estaré bien, solo me siento un poco cansada, puedo llegar a mi casa no te preocupes - _ sonríe para que crea que estas bien, me está mirando serio, sigue sonriendo, sigue sonriendo, ya dejo de verme tan serio, que alivio._

Está bien, nos vemos mañana, iré por ti a tu casa – _solo asiente y ya vete._

**S&S**

La chica iba caminando sin darse cuenta de adónde iba realmente, hasta que llego al parque – este parque me trae muchos recuerdos, aquí pase muchos buenos momentos con las chicas y también aquí fue cuando hice un gran ridículo.

**=Flash Back=**

_Estaba a punto de irme cuando un pequeño cayó frente a mis pies por lo que me agache a ayudarlo, el pequeño estaba llorando._

_Vamos no paso nada, los niños fuertes no se ponen a llorar – trate de consolarlo._

_Es que me dolió mucho._

_Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte con tus amigos – le dije dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y sonriéndole, en ese momento dejo de llorar – ay qué fuerte eres._

_Soldado rojo ultra máximo poder – hizo algunos movimientos extraños y salió corriendo a jugar con sus amigos._

_Tu puedes – le grite despidiéndolo._

_¡Oh! Ahí viene – Luna rápido se esconde entre los arbustos._

_Perdón ¿te hice esperar? – dice Seiya arrogante como siempre._

_Claro que sí y mucho ¿quién te crees…? – le grito tan furiosa que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que pise una lata, resbale y caí sobre mi rodilla, comencé a llorar y gritar._

_Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte – en ese momento callé y lo quede viendo._

_¿Estabas viéndome? – le dije ya tranquila._

_¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_No gracias – me levante de golpe molesta._

_Ah que fuerte eres – el tono que usaba era molesto._

_Sabes que…_

_¿Y no vas a hacer eso? – pregunto extrañado_

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Soldado rojo ultra máximo poder…_

_Claro que no – le grite molesta, aunque debo admitir que fue gracioso._

**= Fin del Flash Back =**

Me encantaría volver a esos días, aunque no parezca, extraño a Seiya, el me comprendía y cuando estaba triste me hacia reír, ahora parece como si todos estuvieran tan enfocados en su vida y en el futuro, pero yo no quiero que el futuro llegue ya, quiero disfrutar un poco mas y por lo que creo, al lado de Darien no podre disfrutar como quiero, mejor me voy a casa – y así la chica siguió su camino confundida.

**S&S**

¿era necesario que arruinaras la cena? – Yaten quedo viendo a su hermano un poco molesto – ni siquiera pude ordenar postre, ah es verdad, debemos buscar un departamento.

Seiya, eso es lo primero que debiste haber hecho, a estas horas no encontraremos uno ¿en qué pensabas? – Taiki regañaba a Seiya por su irresponsabilidad.

No pensaba, tenía hambre, además la ultima vez tú te encargaste de todo, yo no sabía por dónde empezar – la cara de Seiya mostraba una inocencia, la misma que mostraría un niño después de hacer una travesura.

Creo q por hoy debemos quedarnos en un hotel, ya mañana temprano buscaremos un departamento – Yaten solo se cruzo de brazos, Taiki asintió y Seiya alzo los hombros en señal de que eso lo tenía sin cuidado – Deberías preocuparte, por tu culpa es que estamos aquí.

Vamos Yaten, no me digas que no querías ver a Mina – el Peli plateado solo evito la mirada de Seiya – lo sabía, la extrañas mucho.

Claro que no es solo un chica tonta.

Qué bueno que piensas eso porque la vi con un chico mas apuesto que tu – eso pareció atraer al fin la atención de Yaten.

¿Era su novio? – Seiya solo sonrió por la pregunta.

No lo sé, ya que no he visto a Mina pero veo que si la extrañas – Yaten solo evito la mirada de Seiya y Taiki rodo los ojos por los juegos tan absurdos de su hermano.

Seiya camina o te dejaremos acá solo – sentencio Taiki ya molesto por lo que los dos decidieron mejor seguirlo.

**S&S**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, la luz del sol iluminaba toda la habitación de Serena, no tenia que preocuparse ya que ese día era sábado, podía quedarse en la cama todo el día si ella lo deseaba, pero decidió no hacerlo, fue a preparar su desayuno ya que desde hace algunos años dejo de vivir con sus padres y se mudo a un apartamento en el centro de Tokio, aun recordaba como su padre se opuso, su madre le dio el apoyo y su hermano estaba muy feliz de que al fin se fuera, aun no era buena cocinera por lo que decidió solo prepararse cereal.

Hoy Darien tiene el día libre, podremos estar los dos solos todo el tiempo – sonrió muy alegre – tal vez eso es lo que nos falta tiempo libre – se dijo mas animada – no entiendo porque últimamente he estado recordando tanto a Seiya ¿será que le habrá pasado algo? – Serena se dedico a terminar su desayuno para verse lo antes posible con Darien.

**S&S**

Despierta tonto – la mañana de Seiya comenzaba con un almohadazo en la cara como despertador de parte de Yaten – Taiki dice que debemos empezar a buscar un lugar en el cual quedarnos hoy.

Lo haremos después de que termine de dormir – Seiya se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas para poder seguir durmiendo.

Nada de eso Seiya, debemos buscar un departamento ya – ahora fue Taiki el que llego a levantar a Seiya y comenzó a tirar de las sabanas para que por fin se levantara.

Soy un hombre sencillo, solo pido 5 minutos mas – Seiya continuaba sin querer salir de la cama y hacia berrinche como niño pequeño.

Por otro lado Yaten ingeniaba un plan que tal vez sacaría a Seiya de su cama - ¿si, servicio a la habitación?, me gustaría ordenar 3 hamburguesas al cuarto 195, gracias – al terminar la llamada Seiya salió solo de su cama, Yaten comenzó a reír – te dije que lo lograría.

Solo quería ver en cuanto tiempo se cansaban de molestar, porque yo ya tengo hambre – Seiya salió del cuarto dejando a sus dos enfadados hermanos – _el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor._

_____________________________________________________________________________

**¡Hola! Pues en esto me retrase tanto jeje, es q perdi mi inspiración para hacer este capitulo que no me dejo muy convencida, ahora estoy de contrabando en mi compu xq se supone q estoy castigada T_T pero bueno me despido**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews jeje**


	3. Confusion

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi, pero la idea es 100% mía ; )**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Darien, a tiempo como siempre, pero aun no estoy lista – Serena saludaba a su novio que había llegado como lo había prometido.

No has cambiado nada Serena – su novio sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, coso si se tratara de una niña.

¿A dónde iremos Darien? – Serena le preguntaba a Darien desde su habitación.

Tenía pensado ir al parque, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

Me encantaría, además esta vez no estará Riny, ya no habrá quien nos interrumpa.

¿Acaso no extrañas a Riny?

Darien, ¿acaso prefieres más a Riny que a mí? – la mirada calmada de Serena se volvió una mirada asesina.

Yo…yo no dije nada…yo…mejor nos vamos – Darien prefirió mejor salir de ahí.

Darien, contéstame – Serena salió detrás de su novio.

**S&S**

Las chicas estaban reunidas en el templo Hikawa por petición de Rei.

Chicas, no quise mencionar nada el otro día para que Serena no se preocupe pero ¿sintieron una extraña presencia el otro día?

¿Extraña? – Lita fue la primera en preguntar.

Bueno, no precisamente extraña, siento que es conocida, pero no la pude reconocer.

Tus poderes están fallando Rei – Mina fue la única que encontró gracioso su comentario - ¿crees que es un enemigo?

No lo sé, pero debemos investigar, ¿Qué me dices tú Amy, no has sentido esa presencia?

No pude sentir nada, pero puedo ayudarte a investigar, aun conservo mi súper computadora.

Está bien, ustedes investiguen por el modo cibernético y yo lo hare a la antigua.

¿Y cuál es ese Mina?

Muy fácil Rei, ósea preguntando.

Si claro iras con todas las personas preguntando ¿no han visto algún monstruo o un ser extraño?

Yo me refería a buscar a Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna y preguntarles, si es algún enemigo ellas lo sabrán mejor que nadie.

Esa es una buena idea Mina, ya que Rei y Amy estarán buscando juntas yo te acompañare a buscarlas, pero ¿tienes idea de donde puedan estar?

Bueno eso hará la búsqueda más interesante.

Tienen que hacerlo rápido, si es de un enemigo esta presencia debemos alejarlos de acá lo antes posible.

Todas asintieron con las palabras de Rei

**S&S**

Los hermanos Kou ya habían comenzado su día comenzaron buscando un departamento.

Ese último departamento estaba bien, quiero una explicación de por qué a ninguno de los dos les gusto – Taiki ya estaba arto por la actitud de sus hermanos.

Si tiene solo dos habitaciones tendré que compartir habitación con Seiya, y es algo que no hare.

Y, ¿Cuál es tu excusa Seiya?

Ninguna, solo me gusta llevarte la contraria.

Por favor los dos ya compórtense, veremos un último departamento y más les vale que les guste a los dos.

Yo no debería estar aquí, debería estar buscando a Bombón.

No, tú te quedaras acá hasta que encontremos departamento – ahora era Yaten quien le llamaba la atención a Seiya.

Está bien, pero no entiendo porque son tan amargados, deberían ser un poco mas…alegres, sus quejas fueron lo que me causaron problemas la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Que nosotros te causamos problemas, Taiki tú lo agarras y yo lo golpeo.

Ya cálmense los dos y sigamos buscando un departamento.

**S&S**

Esto es justo lo que necesitábamos ¿No crees Darien?

Si, esto es tan calmado, no como en el hospital, además podemos pasar tiempo nosotros dos.

Si es verdad – a pesar de que Serena intentaba sentirse cómoda no lo lograba, algo faltaba, algo en su interior no se sentía como antes.

Dime Serena a qué lugar quieres ir.

Pues se me antoja una rebanada de pastel y un helado y unos caramelos – Serena parecía niña al mencionar el nombre de todos los bocadillos.

Pero, ¿acaso no acabas de desayunar?

¿Insinúas algo? – Serena nuevamente miro a Darien con ojos de furia.

No, nada, entonces ¿a qué puesto vamos primero?

Veamos, vamos por un hela… - los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos al ver de nuevo la imagen de ese chico de cabellera larga y negra – _otra vez, ¿Por qué? Pero ahora está con Taiki y Yaten, ¿Por qué mi mente me juega estas bromas? _– vamos por una rebanada de pastel ¿Qué te parece?

Está bien, pero Serena con calma me lastimas – Serena se llevo a Darien de ahí jalándolo, solo quería alejarse de ahí.

**S&S**

Ya me aburrí de estar buscando un departamento, mejor vamos a comer un helado – Seiya nuevamente no se tomaba nada enserio.

Esta vez concuerdo con Seiya

¿Qué Taiki?, pero si tú estabas insistiendo con lo de buscar un departamento.

Lo sé pero ya estoy cansado – Yaten solo volteo la cara intentando parecer enfadado, pero lo que vio hizo que sus esperanzas de volver pronto a Kinmoku regresaran.

Oye Seiya ¿ya viste quien esta haya? – Seiya volteo a donde su hermano señalaba y tan solo frunció el ceño al ver a su bombón yéndose con Darien.

Muy bien sigamos buscando un departamento – ahora el que daba las órdenes era Seiya

Yaten no debiste hacer eso, ¿no crees que fue un poco pesado de tu parte?

Yo solo quiero volver con la princesa, no me gusta estar aquí.

Si te entiendo pero no crees que esta vez si te excediste un poco, recuerda porque estamos aquí – Yaten tan solo se cruzo de brazos, Taiki alcanzo a Seiya para ver como se encontraba – ¿estás bien?

Sí, eso no importa, busquemos un departamento.

Seiya tal vez lo veas mal pero creo que Yaten hizo lo correcto, no puedes seguir engañándote, ella ya tiene un destino que cumplir, igual que tu ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? – Taiki intentaba de todas las formas posibles hacer reaccionar a Seiya, de repente Seiya se detuvo y sin voltear a ver a nadie comenzó a hablar.

Dime Taiki ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? – el castaño no entendía la pregunta.

Pues no lo sé creo que…no.

Entonces no comprendes porque estoy haciendo esto, por favor no se metan más en mi vida.

Seiya – murmuraron Taiki y Yaten al unísono.

**S&S**

¿Tuvieron suerte? – Rei miraba a Lita y a Amy esperando una respuesta positiva.

No, busque por todas partes una pista que nos pudiera decir donde están Haruka y Michiru…pero no encontré nada, ¿y tu Amy, tuviste más suerte que yo?

Bueno pues yo le deje un correo electrónico a Haruka, solo espero que conteste a tiempo – todas estaban preocupadas, por la extraña presencia, pero más por no querer preocupar a Serena.

Oh vamos chicas, no sabemos si de verdad es un enemigo, ¿y si en realidad no fue nada?, nos estaríamos preocupando a lo tonto – pero ni las palabras de Mina lograban tranquilizarlas.

Es que, esta tranquilidad me gusta, no quiero tener que volver a luchar, en cuatro años he podido ser la verdadera Rei, no quiero que eso cambie, no estoy negando mi pasado ni lo que soy, pero Sailor Mars es una parte de mi que no quiero que vulva para luchar.

Te entendemos Rei, pero si es necesario lucharemos, para proteger el futuro, a la Tierra y a nuestra Princesa – todas asintieron con las palabras de Lita.

Mientras tanto intentemos no mencionar nada frente a Serena, por fin puede estar con Darien sin que nada se interponga.

Tienes razón Amy, como me gustaría tener un novio – Mina suspiro al pensar en eso.

Pero mina ¿Qué paso con Asai? – la regañaba Rei

Ah es solo amor de juventud Rei, no es como si nos fuéramos a casar – Mina rio tontamente.

Creo que mina tiene razón, me encantaría tener un novio, piénsenlo no hemos vuelto a ser Sailors scouts desde la batalla contra Galaxia y sin embargo no hemos buscado un novio.

Tienes razón Lita, recuerdo que dijimos que cuando todo acabara buscaríamos novio.

¿Qué paso con Nicolas, Rei? – Mina comenzó a ver pícaramente a Rei mientras la pelinegra se ponía cada vez más roja.

No tendría que pasar nada, nosotros no somos ni amigos.

Aja si claro Rei – Mina solo ignoro su respuesta y siguió molestando.

**S&S**

¿Qué les parece este departamento? – preguntaba Taiki ya cansado de buscar.

Es grande, tiene buena vista, me gusta – Yaten daba su aprobación.

Tiene tres cuartos, así que no compartiré con el enano, me gusta – Yaten quedo viendo con una mirada asesina a Seiya, mientras este solo reía.

Por fin se decidieron por uno, iré a hablar con el encargado, ustedes quédense aquí, y por favor no destrocen nada hasta que yo vuelva.

¿Qué será lo primero que hagas cuando Taiki cierre el trato? – Seiya intentaba entretenerse en algo.

Alejarme de ti lo mas que pueda – dijo Yaten mirando a Seiya con desgana.

Umm que raro

¿Qué?, ¿qué quiero alejarme de ti?, pensé que ya lo habías notado – Yaten tenía una sonrisa altanera.

No, eso no, pensé que lo primero que harías seria buscar a Mina y recuperar el tiempo perdido – ahora era Seiya quien tenía la sonrisa.

a mí no me interesa lo que esté haciendo mina, es más, ya hasta la había olvidado hasta que la mencionaste.

Aja, ya veo, pues eso no es lo que parecía ayer que te dije que tenía novio – Yaten parecía que pensaba en una excusa para librarse de esa conversación – ¿o no fue así? – pero Seiya no lo dejaría.

Bueno…yo…lo que pasa…yo…

Vaya Yaten veo que si tienes un punto débil – Yaten parecía molesto y confundido al mismo tiempo – me vengare por lo de hoy en la tarde y esta será la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Bueno chicos el departamento ya es nuestro – anunciaba Taiki mientras entraba.

Taiki, ¿sabías que a Yaten le gusta Mina? – gritaba Seiya como niño pequeño para molestar al peli plateado.

Veo que de nuevo tendremos una discusión aquí, mejor elijan cual va a ser su cuarto –dijo Taiki tratando de evitar una nueva discusión.

Yo elijo la más grande – grito Seiya y corrió a buscar cual era la habitación mas grande.

Ni lo sueñes tonto la habitación más grande es para mí – grito Yaten detrás de él.

Sabía que esto pasaría – dijo Taiki con una sonrisa en el rostro – todos los cuartos son del mismo tamaño así que ninguno tendrá el más grande.

En ese momento Yaten y Seiya detuvieron su búsqueda.

Umm eso facilita las cosas, entonces ¡yo pido el cuarto que tiene vista a la ciudad! – grito Seiya y se metió al cuarto que tenía enfrente.

Es un niño todavía – dijo Yaten viendo la puerta cerrada.

Si es verdad, pero está más animado – dijo Taiki aun con una sonrisa – lo más importante, ¡yo pido el cuarto que está al lado! – grito Taiki metiéndose a ese cuarto.

Hey, eso no es escoger, yo no pude escoger mi cuarto, a mi me toco el peor, oigan, ¿me escuchan? – gritaba Yaten a las puertas cerradas

¡Nooo! – gritaron Taiki y Seiya.

**S&S**

Serena últimamente te he notado muy distraída ¿pasa algo? – Serena en ese momento volteo a ver a su novio.

No me pasa nada, es solo que… - Serena debía inventar una excusa, no podía decirle a Darien que estaba viendo a Seiya por todas partes – estamos en temporada de exámenes y eso me tiene un poco distraída – la rubia rio nerviosa.

¿Estás segura de que es solo eso? – Darien no quedaba muy convencido aun.

¿Que mas podría ser? – Serena seguía con su sonrisa nerviosa.

Dímelo tú – Darien seguía insistiendo

Descuida no es nada, enserio – Serena se puso mas tranquila al decirle eso ultimo a su novio.

**S&S**

Mina iba corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle

¡aaaa no puede ser se me hizo tarde! Es la última vez que molesto a Rei mas de lo debido – Mina iba preocupada hasta q vio a lo lejos a el chico con el que había quedado de verse – que bien no se ha ido

Llegas tarde – dijo el chico un poco molesto por la demora de Mina.

Lo siento es que me quede platicando con unas amigas – dijo toda apenada – pero eso no importa vámonos si no la película empezara – el chico seguía molesto por solo recibir una pequeña explicación – vamos Asai solo me demore unos minutos no es para tanto.

Tienes razón, vámonos dijo y se fueron juntos de ahí

**S&S**

**Aaahh lamento la tardanza no es la gran cosa pero es q "reconfiguraron" mi compu pero en realidad lo q hicieron fue borrar todas mis cosas aaaa estoy super molesta pero bueno los dejo bye**


End file.
